1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf club head, which is capable of improving abrasion resistance and the like.
2. Description of Background Art
In a metallic golf club head, it is general knowledge to use coating materials containing an acrylic resin (polyacrylate), a polyester resin or a urethane resin as the base material. In particular, in order to protect the golf club head and to improve its abrasion resistance, a coating material using a polyester resin having a higher hardness than the base material is applied to the topcoat layer, forming the outermost layer of a coating film.
However, a golf club head using the polyester resin as the topcoat layer has the following problems, although it is excellent in abrasion resistance. That is, the club head is inferior in impact resistance because the coating film is hard. As a result, peeling due to cracking occurs rather easily. Moreover, the polyester resin-based coating material is inferior in interlayer adhesion as compared with other resin coating materials, even if it is the same kind of resin coating material. For this reason, when forming a coating film having the multi-layer structure, there is a problem that peeling rather easily occurs in the topcoat layer of the polyester resin-based coating material resulting from the low impact resistance as described above.
The present invention has been made in view of the above problem and thus provides a golf club head which has, on balance, an improved abrasion resistance, impact resistance and interlayer adhesion and is useful in effectively preventing a topcoat layer from peeling and to maintain a beautiful external appearance of the golf club head over a long period of time.